Love at First Sight
by shitsuka
Summary: Pagi yang sunyi, senyap, tenang dan damai di SMA Karakura tiba-tiba saja terusik. Ini terjadi karena ada seorang pemimpin yakuza yang menyatakan cinta pada seorang anak alim dan terkenal dengan muka dinginnya.


**Fandom : Bleach **

**Characters :**

**~ Hitsugaya Toushiro**

**~ Kurosaki Karin**

**~ Hinamori Momo**

* * *

><p><strong>Genre : terserah reader aja yah. .<strong>

**Rate : T  
><strong>

**Warnings :typo(s), OOC (banget), gaje**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

**Love at First Sight © Shitsuka**

* * *

><p><strong>Konnichiwa minna-san!<strong>

**Semoga minna-san suka!**

**Selamat Lebaran Minna-san mohon maaf lahir dan batin!**

**Maaf bila selama ini fanfict Shitsuka kurang memuaskan. T.T  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Pagi yang sunyi, senyap, tenang dan damai di SMA Karakura tiba-tiba saja terusik. Ini terjadi karena ada seorang pemimpin yakuza yang menyatakan cinta pada seorang anak alim dan terkenal dengan muka dinginnya.

"Uaa Miss. T pindah ke sekolah kita dan parahnya ia sedang menuju ke kelas kita!" jerit anak anak perempuan yang bernama Matsumoto.

"Uapa? Mau ngapain Miss. T pindah ke sekolah kita?" sahut anak laki-laki yang bernama Hisagi.

"Jangan-jangan Miss. T sedang mengincar seseorang lagi?" sahut anak perempuan lain yang bernama Soi Fon.

"Ukh, berisik sekali sih mereka? Lagian siapasih Miss. T itu?" ujar seorang anak laki-laki berambut silver.

"Shiro-chan nggak tahu Miss. T yah?" tanya perempuan yang duduk di depannya.

"Nggak, memangnya penting yah?" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Yaampun. Miss. T itu adalah ketua yakuza di daerah Seireitei, dan kau tahu Shiro-chan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui idantitas asli dari Miss. T, tapi yang jelas sih dia perempuan!" jelas Hinamori Momo.

"Oh." ucap Hitsugaya cuek bebek.

'Seireitei? Ah itu mengingatkanku pada dia.' batin Hitsugaya.

*BRAK* tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas 2-3 digeser oleh seorang anak perempuan yang di sebut-sebut Miss. T itu, sontak seluruh kelas menatapnya dengan pandangan –dia-datang-sungguhan-

"Ada yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro?" tanya orang yang menggeser paksa pintu tersebut.

"Ya, ada apa?" jawab Hitsugaya agak merinding.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro kumohon jadianlah denganku!" ucap Miss. T dengan muka semerah tomat rebus. Sontak hal itu membuat kelas 2-3 menjadi riuh dengan anak-anak yang bersorak-sorai.

"Eh, tapikan kita belum saling mengenal!" ucap Hitsugaya.

"Ah, mulai saat ini kita akan saling mengenal! Bagaimana Hitsugaya Toushiro?" desak Miss. T.

"Yah, terserah kau saja lah!" jawab Hitsugaya dingin.

"Ah, terimakasih Hitsu-kun!" ucap Miss. T sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ya, ya, terserah!" balas Hitsugaya.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu yah!" ucap Miss. T.

Tapi sebelum Miss. T kembali kekelasnya tiba-tiba saja Miss. T mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hitsugaya dan berbisik

"Nee, Hitsu-kun sebentar lagi kau akan tahu siapa aku!" bisik Miss. T tepat ditelinga Hitsugaya.

"Bye!" ucap Miss. T. Sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya cengok akibat bisikan dari Miss. T.

'He? Sebentar lagi aku akan mengetahui identitas aslinya?' batin Hitsugaya.

"Ro-chan.. Shiro-chan!" panggil Momo.

"Eh iya kenapa Momo?" ucap Hitsugaya gelagapan.

"Ehm, kau serius menerimanya?" tanya Momo.

"Yah, begitulah dan terlebih aku juga ingin mengetahui identitas aslinya." jawab Hitsugaya.

"Oh begitu yah Shiro-chan." ucap Momo kecewa.

'Ugh, Shiro-chan kenapa kau langsung menerima Miss. T sih? Padahal kau kan tidak mengenalnya!' batin Momo.

"Kau kenapa Momo? Rasanya ada nada kecewa di saat kau bicara tadi." tanya Hitsugaya to the point.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok Shiro-chan. Hehehe!" elak Momo.

"Oh begitu yah?" ucap Hitsugaya.

.

~ Kring..Kring..Kring ~

.

Jam pelajaran sekolah akhirnya selesai, kini Miss. T sedang menunggu Hitsugaya di gerbang sekolah.

Sudah 5 menit Miss. T menunggu di gerbang sekolah tetapi belum ada juga tanda-tanda kehadiran dari Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Ah, lama sekali dia! Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja yah?" gerutu Miss. T.

Baru saja Miss. T mau melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gerbang sekolah tetapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Miss. T!" seru seseorang.

"Eh, Hitsu-kun?" ucap Miss. T.

"Ah, gomen pasti kau sudah lama menungguku." sesal Hitsu-kun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tch, tidak juga sih sebenarnya aku baru menunggumu selama 5 menit." ucap Miss. T.

"Oh. Kau mau kemana Miss. T?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan, sudah lama aku tidak melihat Karakura dan juga aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat kembali kerumah karena si baka oya-jii itu." jawab Miss. T.

'Huh, baka oya-jii? Itu kan sebutan…' batin Hitsugaya.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku?" ajak Hitsugaya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Miss. T.

"Sudahlah ikut saja dan jangan banyak tanya!" ucap Hitsugaya dingin.

"Yare-yare Hitsu-kun kau ini!" balas Miss. T.

.

~ 15 menit kemudian ~

.

"Wah! Inikan bukit yang sering ku kunjungin dulu!" ucap Miss. T.

"Heh, kau kunjungi dulu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ya, dulu aku sering mengunjungi tempat ini dengan sahabatku." jawab Miss. T.

"Oh, begitu ya? Oh ya Kar.. err maksudku Miss. T aku punya syarat untuk mu!" ucap Hitsugaya.

"Heh, Kar? Siapa dia? Syarat apa?" tanya Miss. T.

"Uhk, namanya adalah Karin dan dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil namun 4 tahun yang lalu dia pindah ke Seireitei. Kebetulan sekali sifat dan prilakunya sangat mirip denganmu Miss. T." jawab Hitsugaya dengan wajah datar namun kalau di teliti lagi di wajahnya itu tersirat kepedihan.

"Hmm, syaratnya…" tiba-tiba saja aura yang di keluarkan Hitsugaya berubah menjadi aura iblis.

"Fufufu kau harus merubah sikapmu, tidak boleh berkelahi dan kau harus mau ku panggil Karin-chan!"

"Eh, kok begitu sih? Nggak mau! Aku kan ketua yakuza di Seireitei!" ucap Miss. T yang sekarang dipanggil Karin oleh Hitsugaya.

"Fufufu kau tidak mau menurutinya Karin-chan? Apa kau mau kita putus?" ancam Hitsugaya dengan aura iblis yang lebih pekat lagi.

"Eh? Cih baiklah! Terserah kau saja lah Hitsu-kun." ucap Karin -Nama yang di berikan oleh Hitsugaya-.

"Bagus!" ujar Hitsugaya.

"Nee, Karin-chan aku ingin bertanya sebenarnya identitas aslimu siapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hehehe, tenang saja sebentar lagi kau juga akan mengetahuinya kok! Bersabar sedikit saja yah Hitsu-kun! Satu lagi jangan pernah lupakan aku yah." jawab Karin.

"Pelit sekali kau Karin-chan tidak mau memberitahukan identitas aslimu!" ucap Hitsugaya.

'Kata-kata ini sepertinya pernah diucapkan oleh seseorang.' batin Hitsugaya.

"Hehehe kan nggak seru kalau kau sudah tahu identitas asli ku!" ucap Karin.

"Iya aja deh terserah kamu." balas Hitsugaya.

"Eh, sekarang sudah jam 5 aku harus pulang sekarang, ja nee Hitsu-kun! Semoga kau cepat mengetahui identitas asliku!" seru Karin sambil berlari.

"Ja nee Karin-chan! Semoga yah." balas Hitsugaya.

'Hah aku berharap aku tidak segera mengetahui identitas asliku Hitsu-kun!' batin Karin.

.

~ Malam Harinya di Kamar Hitsugaya Toushiro ~

.

Di ruangan yang bernuansa biru laut itu Hitsugaya Toushiro duduk di pinggir jendela sambil memandangi ribuan bintang yang menghiasi langit di malam ini. Tanpa sadar Hitsugaya mulai berbicara sendiri layaknya ia sedang berbicara pada orang lain.

"Nee Karin-chan kapan kau akan kembali ke Karakura? Kau tahu Karin-chan aku rindu sekali pada mu! Aku rindu akan senyummu, aku rindu akan tawamu, aku rindu akan tatapanmu, aku rindu akan suaramu, aku rindu akan semangatmu yang selalu berkobar-kobar dan aku rindu semua tentangmu."

"Kau tahu Karin-chan, tadi di sekolah ada murid pindahan. Murid itu adalah pemimpin yakuza yang sangat di takuti di Seireitei dan parahnya lagi dia menembakku di depan semua teman-temanku. Anehnya aku langsung menerima perasaannya itu, dan entah kenapa saat aku berbicara dengannya aku merasa berbicara denganmu Karin-chan. Kau tahu Karin-chan, Miss. T itu sangat mirip loh dengan mu, sampai-sampai aku memberikan namamu untuknya."

"Andai kau mengetahui perasaanku ini, aku penasaran akan reaksi yang akan kau berikan. Akankah kau sedih, gembira, marah, kesal, atau malah membenciku. Ah, tapi ku harap kau tidak membenciku yah?"

"Wah, sudah larut malam yah sebaiknya aku tidur! Oyasuminasai Karin-chan!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Hitsugaya langsung menuju kasurnya untuk pergi ke alam bawah sadar miliknya.

.

~ Seminggu Setelahnya ~

.

Akhirnya seminggu pun berlalu, berarti sudah seminggu Karin – nama yang diberikan oleh Hitsugaya untuk Miss. T- dan Hitsugaya berpacaran. Selama seminggu ini Karin berusaha mati-matian untuk merubah sifatnya dan Karin berhasil! Kini sifat Karin menjadi sedikit lemah dan lembut serta ia menjadi sedikit penyabar dan err Karin kini menjadi sangat manis.

"Stt.. liat deh Miss. T! Semenjak Miss. T pacaran dengan Hitsugaya dia berubah yah?"

"Iya! Tahu tuh Miss. T jadi lebih err feminim, sopan dan lebih sabar!"

"Bener banget tuh ehm Miss. T jadi kelihatan lebih manis yah! Kayaknya aku mulai menyukainya!"

'Deg'

'Uhk, kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kesal dengan anak laki-laki yang bilang Karin-chan manis?' batin Toushiro.

"Wah, hebat yah hanya dengan merubah sifat dan prilaku ku jadi banyak yang suka sama aku!" kagum Karin.

"Hnn." balas Hitsugaya.

"Kau kenapa Hitsu-kun?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak apa-apa kok!" jawab Hitsugaya dengan nada kesal.

"Uso! Kenapa nada bicaramu kesal?" selidik Karin.

"Uso ja nai Karin-chan!" jawab Hitsugaya marah.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah?" tanya Karin.

"Ah sudahlah aku mau ke kelas dulu! Ja nee!" ucap Hitsugaya sambil pergi meninggalkan Karin. Sedangkan Karin hanya berdiam diri di tempatnya sambil menunjukan wajah –kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah-.

.

~ Kelas 2-3 ~

.

'Ah! Kenapa tadi aku harus marah ke Karin-chan? Padahal dia kan tidak salah apa-apa! Aduh aku harus minta maaf padanya.' batin Hitsugaya.

"o-chan.. Shiro-chan!" panggil Momo dengan nada setengah berteriak karena dari tadi panggilannya tidak disahuti oleh Hitsugaya.

"Eh, maaf Momo!" ucap Hitsugaya ketika sadar bahwa dari tadi Momo memanggilnya.

"Iya. Eh, Shiro-chan dari tadi aku panggilin kenapa nggak menyahut sih?" keluh Momo.

"Maaf Momo, habis tadi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu." sesal Hitsugaya tetap dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Huh, pasti kau sedang memikirkan Miss. T iya kan?" tebak Momo.

"Eh, kok tahu?" kaget Hitsugaya, karena tebakan Momo benar.

"Tuh, kan benar! Hm, Shiro-chan jangan-jangan kau sungguhan menyukai Miss. T yah?" tanya Momo.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukainya. Habisnya dia mirip sekali dengan teman masa kecilku." jawab Hitsugaya.

'Deg!'

'Ternyata aku sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan yah? Yasudah lah tidak apa-apa, mungkin saat ini memang aku harus melepasmu dari hatiku Shiro-chan.' batin Momo.

"Kau jahat Hitsu-kun!" ucap Momo.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Habis kau menyukai Miss. T hanya karena kemiripannya dengan teman masa kecilmu!" jawab Momo.

"Tch, memang mereka berdua mirip tapi tetap saja Miss. T ya Miss. T dan Kar.."

"Loh kenapa nggak melanjutkan kata-katamu Shiro-chan?" tanya Momo.

"Nggak apa-apa kok." jawab Hitsugaya.

'Shiro-chan sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?' batin Momo.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan yah Shiro-chan?" tanya Momo.

"Nggak ada kok! Ah aku permisi dulu, aku ingin meminta maaf kepada Miss. T karena tadi meninggalkannya tiba-tiba." ucap Hitsugaya meninggalkan Momo.

"Ya." balas Momo singkat.

"Shiro-chan semoga kau bahagia dengan Miss. T!" gumam Momo.

.

~ Koridor Sekolah ~

.

'Kemana sih Karin-chan?' batin Hitsugaya.

Sepanjang koridor SMA Karakura telah di telusuri Hitsugaya demi mencari Karin –panggilan yang Hitsugaya berikan kepada Miss. T- tapi hasilnya nihil.

Akhirnya saat Hitsugaya sampai di taman sekolah ia menemukan Ururu salah satu anak buah Karin.

"Ururu!" panggil Hitsugaya.

"Iya Hitsugaya-sama?" jawab Ururu

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel -_sama_?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Karena Hitsugaya-sama adalah pacar dari Miss. T." jawab Ururu.

"Kau melihat Miss. T tidak?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ano.. tadi Miss. T pergi ke jalan Hueco Mundo untuk…"

"Cepat jawab!" paksa Hitsugaya.

"Err tapi tolong jangan marah kepada Miss. T yah!" pinta Ururu.

"Iya, iya sudah buruan!" jawab Hitsugaya setuju.

"Jadi, Miss. T pergi ke jalan Hueco Mundo untuk menolong adik kembarnya." jelas Ururu.

"Hah, kenapa dengan adik kembarnya?" selidik Hitsugaya.

"Adiknya di culik oleh geng yakuza dari Karakura yang menginkan Miss. T untuk berkelahi dengan mereka dan Miss. T tidak boleh membawa teman-teman lainnya. Kalau Miss. T melanggar maka saudara kebarnya akan dalam bahaya. " ujar Ururu.

"Apa Miss. T berkelahi sendiri? Bagaimana ia bisa menang?" panik Hitsugaya.

"Saya yakin bisa! Karena sebelumnya Miss. T pernah mengalahkan geng yakuza yang lebih kejam lagi dan yang pasti Miss. T melawan dengan sendirian!" ucap Ururu berkobar-kobar.

Mendengar itu Hitsugaya cuman cengok karena nggak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi.

"Oya Hitsugaya-sama tadi Miss. T berpesan agar menunggunya di atap sekolah." ujar Ururu.

"Baiklah, aku ke atap sekolah. Ja nee Ururu." ucap Hitsugaya sambil berlari ke atap sekolah.

.

~ Atap Sekolah ~

.

Setelah Hitsugaya berlari selama 15 menit akhirnya ia sampai di atap sekolah.

Ketika ia sampai di atap sekolah seluruh persaannya bercampur aduk, ada perasaan gelisah, takut, kesal, marah, khawatir dan terakhir ingin menangis.

Entah kenapa perasaannya ini terasa sama seperti dulu saat sahabat kecilnya berpamitan ingin pindah karena ayahnya di mutasi ke daerah Seireitei. Saat itu ia ingin menangis tapi air matanya di tahan.

_**.  
><strong>_

_**~ Flasback On ~**_

_**.  
><strong>_

"_**Hitsu-kun aku ingin berpamitan padamu!" ucap seorang perempuan.**_

"_**Kenapa? Memangnya kau mau kemana Karin-chan?" tanya anak yang dipanggil Hitsugaya.**_

"_**Aku dan keluargaku akan pindah ke seireitei karena ayahku di mutasi disana." jawab Karin.**_

"_**Uhk! Kenapa mendadak begini sih?" ucap Hitsugaya tetap dengan wajah dingin khasnya walaupun di dalam hatinya sudah ingin menangis.**_

"_**Uhg, habis aku juga dikasih tahunya juga dadakan sih." balas Karin.**_

"_**Oh, kapan kau akan berangkat Karin-chan?" tanya Hitsugaya.**_

"_**Sekarang!" jawab Karin.**_

"_**Uapa?" seru Hitsugaya kaget.**_

"_**Apa kamu sedih kalau aku pergi?" tanya Karin.**_

"_**Umm."**_

"_**Hah aku harap sih tidak, karena mungkin saja aku tidak akan kembali ke karakura!" ucap Karin dengan wajah memerah karena menahan tangis.**_

"_**Karin-chan ayo cepat!" seru Yuzu saudara kembarnya.**_

"_**Baiklah Yuzu!" balas Karin.**_

"_**Hmm Hitsu-kun aku pergi dulu yah! Semoga kita bertemu lagi, kuharap pada saat itu kau tidak melupakan aku Hitsu-kun. Sayonara Hitsugaya Toushiro!" ucap Karin sambil berlari menjauh pergi, sedangkan Hitsugaya sendiri hanya diam membatu.**_

_**Ia bingung ingin berucap apa, sehingga Hitsugaya hanya terus menatap punggung Karin hingga mengghilang dari pandangannya.**_

_**~ Flashback Off ~ **_

*KRIET* suara pintu dibuka. Sontak Hitsugaya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, dilihatnya Karin –nama yang diberikan Hitsugaya kepada Miss. T- penuh dengan luka-luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Karin-chan!" seru Hitsugaya.

"Yo! Hitsu-kun!" balas Karin.

"Kau…"

"Gomen Hitsu-kun aku tahu pasti kau akan memutuskanku. Karena aku tak bisa menepati janji untuk tidak berkelahi lagi!" ucap Karin dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Karin!" ucap Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" seru Karin.

"Kau Karin-chan kan?" ucap Hitsugaya yakin.

"Karin siapa?" jawab Karin.

"Sudahlah mengaku saja, kau Karin-chan yang dulu kan? Kau Karin-chan yang pindah ke Seireitei kan?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tahu dari mana?" ucap Karin.

"Wajahmu, sifatmu, dan semua kelakuanmu." jawab Hitsugaya.

"Hehehe! Yah sudah ketahuan yah? Kalau begitu aku harus mengucapkan tadaima Hitsu-kun!" ucap Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Okaeri Karin-chan!" balas Hitsugaya yang langsung memeluk Karin.

"Hei, Hitsu-kun kau kenapa?" tanya Karin.

"Berisik! Oya kau melanggar janji kita kan?" tanya Hitsugaya balik.

"Eh? Hehehe gomen aku kan ingin menolong Yuzu!" ucap Karin jujur.

"Fufufu, kau harus menerima hukumannya Karin-chan!" seru Hitsugaya dengan aura yang err mengerikan.

"Apa hukumannya?" tanya Karin.

"Beritahu identitas aslimu dan jadilah.."

"Jadilah pacarku!" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Eh?" seru Karin kaget.

"Aishiteru Karin-chan!" ucap Hitsugaya.

"Aishiteru yo Hitsu-kun!" balas Karin.

**.**

**_~ Fin ~_**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hah, endingnya aneh banget yah? alurnya juga kecepetan. Saya seneng banget deh bikin cerita yang alurnya kecepetan *digebok*<br>**

**Entah kenapa hari ini saya ingin sekali menerbitkan 2 fanfict sekaligus dan ini adalah fanfict kedua yang saya terbitkan pada hari ini, semoga fanfictnya tidak mengecewakan. ^.^**

**Arigatou untuk minna-san yang sudah meripiu! ^.^  
><strong>

**Huah gomen minna-san kalau fanfict ini kurang memuaskan hati minna-san.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mind To :<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**^.^**


End file.
